A Never Ending Nightmare, the 96th Hunger Games
by AwayDreaming
Summary: The Mockingjay is dead and all hope to end the reign of terror seems lost. It's been 21 long and hard years for the people of the districts who fight for their survival everyday and who still are forced to send their children away for all but one of them to die. This is the story of the unfortunate souls that are about to embark on the worst journey of their lives. SYOT.
1. Chapter 1

It was a very rare thing to see Coriolanus Snow happy. He had never been the man to express himself openly but today he couldn't help but to smile, as the morning sun spread it's first rays over the Capitol, reflecting in the thousands and thousands of glass buildings, giving the city a magical glow and the birds were already busy with singing out the tunes of summer. Despite the early hour the streets were already filling up with people and neighbors chatted cheerfully with one another whilst all heading toward the presidential palace.

It could have been easy to forget about the terrors that occurred on the very same streets only weeks earlier on a day like this, but the rubbles and ruins of once magnificent buildings reminded them all of what this day was. Because today was no ordinary day as the president had announced earlier this morning. Today was a day that would live on throughout history and be known as the day when freedom was finally won. Today was the day that the Capitol had received the unconditional surrender of the rebel forces after a sudden turn of events in the war.

It had been a hard year for a lot of these people, with many of them losing their homes or loved ones due to the cruelty of the rebels. But it had brought the survivors closer together, and together they had given their all in the fight against the terrorists of the districts. It had cost them a lot and things turned darker and darker as the rebels pushed further into the city, until it seemed all was lost.

However trust is a dangerous thing and should one choose to trust the wrong person it could have disastrous effects. A secret meeting between the two presidents Snow and Coin and a deal that would benefit them both marked the end for the Mockingjay and her soldiers as the troops that had once fought together suddenly turned on each other. Now the girl on fire was dead along with her family and friends and today was a day for celebration.

Yes, Coriolanus Snow was indeed very happy.

* * *

 **Hello everybody and welcome to my story! A failed rebellion and a dead Katniss meant that there never was any end to the Games and today marks the beginning of the 91st Hunger Games were your tributes will fight each other to the death until there is only one lucky (or unlucky) winner left. The rules and form will be on my profile along with a tribute list. Hope you'll consider submitting :)**


	2. Chapter 2

In Panem life soon turned back to the ordinary after the second failed rebellion. In the Capitol president Snow was more loved than ever and by his side he had a new right hand man in Alma Coin, the traitor who turned on her own causing a devastating loss for the rebels. He savored every minute in charge, because even though he'd never admit it to anyone he knew it was only luck that had kept him in this position.

The people of the Capitol had soon forgot all about the rebellion as they once again became busy keeping up with their own luxurious lifestyle, such as eating triple deserts after all meals, going out to buy the latest trends every week and deciding on what scent to choose while in the shower.

In the districts however life got tough. Not only were people devastated about losing the rebellion and staying under the fearful reign of president Snow, they were also further suppressed with stricter laws being put in order and more peacekeepers positioned in every district. All known rebels were taken into custody and most of them would be publicly executed, while their friends and families were forced to watch. There were more orphans than ever before and the orphanages were too crowded so many ended up roaming the streets and turning to criminal ways.

District 12 which had been completely destroyed was built up again and the Capitol decided to send all the families of the executed rebels here as a punishment, as it continued to be the by far poorest district. All talk of their dead relatives were banned as to prevent all and any thoughts of a new rebellion, and to break this law was punishable by death.

And of course the Hunger Games continued, but with a few changes. Firstly district 13 were added into the Games making it 26 tributes each year but still only one victor. District 13 was generally very disliked by the other districts because of Alma Coin who had betrayed the rebels and because they hadn't had to participate in the Games for the first 75 years. Second, as a way to punish the districts the chosen tributes would no longer be allowed to say goodbye to their loved ones and instead they would be immediately taken to the train station. And third, every victor would have to keep their tracker which would also be equipped with a microphone, allowing the Capitol full surveillance of their Victors.

And like this 21 years passed by until president Snow passed away at an age of 88. This woke the slightest glimmer of hope within the hearts of the people in the districts, a hope for a better and easier life. But when it was clear that his granddaughter, Lilyania Snow would be the new president after an overwhelming majority of the Capitol populations vote, that glimmer was turned out. Because raised during a time of war she had grown a hatred for the districts that had tried to overthrow her grandfather and this had turned her cold and was determined to prove herself a worthy successor by keeping up the cruel reign of the districts.

And now the last day of April was coming to an end and no one anywhere could sleep. Because it was the night before May 1st, reaping day. The capitolites were too excited to sleep and instead spent the night up late watching reruns of old Hunger Games. In the districts parents were comforting their terrified children, while praying their sons and daughters would be safe for another year. And in the presidential palace Lilyania Snow laid awake too, anxious about her first Hunger Games as president. It was a sleepless night for all, before what would soon become a never ending nightmare for 26 unlucky souls.

* * *

 **Hello it's me again, just some clearification YES there will be tributes from district 13. I realized after the last chapter that I never told you what happened with district 13 after the rebellion, but in this universe they kept the district on Alma Coins request but it had to serve the Capitol just like the other districts and send tributes for the games. They are one of the slightly better off districts because of their connection with Alma Coin. Have any more questions? Just ask! :)**


	3. Reaping, District 1

**Luxe Artis 17, District 1**

To say that Luxe Artis was annoyed was an understatement. He couldn't for the life of him even begin to understand how people could be such idiots. The three boys in the corner of the training center had long been his nemesises, all the way back since preschool. They were the once who started the rivalry. Or well, he might have punched out one of the guys' both front teeth but he didn't get why that was such a big deal to moan about.

Anyway, right now the three of them were talking, or rather screaming, about their latest adventures with the ladies, and Luxe really didn't have the patience to deal with their bullshit today. He had already been woken up at 4am this morning by two of his little sisters jumping on his bed so he had a burning headache and this wasn't helping. On top of that he knew that none of what they were saying were true anyways. Also even though Luxe might be a bit off an asshole sometimes he knew to respect women, having grown up with his mother and 4 sisters and he really didn't approve of this kind of talking. To put it simply they had no class whatsoever.

However for once he decided to be the bigger man, so he laid down the sword he'd been sparring with and turned around to leave when the guy who's teeth he once punched out yelled out after him.

"Hey where you going chicken?" And the two others laughed, like the brainless following baboons they were.

"Got better things to do." Luxe replied bored without even bothering to turn around.

"Haha yeah sure, like what asshole?" The idiot, also known as Harris, called as Luxe kept walking and rolled his eyes.

"Oh I don't know, volunteering for the Games maybe." He said as he knew that would set Harris off. The two of them had always been top of their class at the academy, and lets just say that someone hadn't been very happy and that someone had thrown a tantrum when Luxe had been the one chosen to volunteer this year.

When he didn't get any answer Luxe smiled smugly for himself, he couldn't explain how great it felt to finally be able to volunteer and shut that moron up for good when he came back victorious. Without being able to contain himself any more Luxe continued.

"Oh no I'm sorry I brought up the subject. Your sister died in the Games didn't she? Slaughtered by her own allies. What a shame. A very tragic day indeed. Lucky you're not going, I would feel sorry for your parents for having both their kids publicly humiliate them in front of the whole country." He said while grinning evilly and turning to face Harris who's face was red with anger.

"I'll murder you." Harris spitted through gritted teeth.

"Well good luck with that, really." Luxe chuckled very amused by Harris' anger. "Now I really need to get going, have fun losers."

Luxe spun around and walked away with a confident stride, and started his walk home for the final preparations before the big moment. Well at home he was met with chaos, per usual, as his two youngest sisters Emabelle and Iris were running from his sister Reina who were screeching with frustration. As the pair ran by him he picked them both up making them laugh.

"Well well well, what are you two doing? Pestering Reina again?" He asked grinning widely at his sisters who put on their most innocent faces.

"We were just playing Luxie." Emabelle said using her baby voice despite the fact that she was 7 and Iris nodded along, agreeing with her sister.

"Give whatever it is back to her right now, okay. Remember you promised to be nice to her while I was gone."

"Well you haven't left yet, so we don't have to be nice yet." Emabelle said cheekily.

"I can't argue with that, very well you may continue." And he let go of his sisters who immediately started running around again and a second later he received a slap from Reina, who were understandably furious, before she continued her chase of them.

He headed into the next room where he found his mother and older sister gossiping about boys they thought were cute and he felt he definitely had a lot to contribute to this conversation so he snuck up behind them.

"Omg yes. Chaz is so adorable. Like omg, he is literally perfect." He said in a high pitched voice.

"Shut up freak." Opal said and he stuck out her tongue at her playfully before he decided not to attract any more wrath from any of his sisters today as he figured a more useful way to spend his time would be to get ready so he took his leave and went upstairs.

 **Tiara Paris 16, district 1**

"Did you hear about what Chaz said to Rubi." Tiara said excitedly to Sheen who looked at her, face blank.

"No I don't. And I really don't care. But I guess you're still going to tell me, aren't you?"

"Oh you know me too well." She laughed and gave him a friendly shove on the shoulder. "So apparently he told her he didn't want to see her again because he heard about the thing between her and Jasper."

"What thing?"

"The thing I told you about yesterday, the thing I made up and had Charmeuse tell Chaz to get him to break up with Rubi."

"Oh yeah that's right. And why exactly did you do all of this if I may ask?" Sheen asked and Tiara rolled her eyes, boys really didn't get these kinds of things.

"So that I can get together with him of course. He doesn't know what he's missing being with that chick Rubi, if he did he would thank me for doing this."

"Sure, of course, what ever you say." Sheen had realized a long time ago it was better to just agree with her, and not try to argue.

"And you have to promise to be my eyes and ears while I'm away okay, and if anything happens between them I'm counting on you to fix it. He's mine not that stupid Rubi's, I mean just take a look at her sometime it looks like she got ready in the dark. No style."

"Fine I promise." He said raising his hands in a mock capitulation.

"Great." She chirped smiling widely at her best friend.

They continued their conversation as they walked downtown, on their way to the town centre. It was still a while left until the reaping but Tiara wanted to get a good spot so the cameras could easily catch her once she volunteered. Her idea was that the more the capitol saw of her the better, because she knew she had the looks to win them over.

The more she thought about it the more excited she got. She might only be 16 but she felt ready. This was what she had prepared for her entire life and she wanted this, no she needed this, to prove a point. Throughout her life people had told her she'd never be able to do it, but now they'd see they were wrong. When they arrived at the town center the two friends hugged goodbye as they were separated into the boy and the girl section. The company she received there however was less than pleasing to her as she found herself next to her older sisters Natalia and Regina, who were talking trash as usual. As they saw her however they went quiet and gave her a dirty glance like she was something the cat dragged in.

"Oh hi." Natalia was the one who broke the silence as she talked in her usual degrading voice. "So you're here."

"Clearly." Tiara answered in a chilly voice. "What are you even doing in here, you're too old to volunteer."

"Luckily for you yeah. You wouldn't stand a chance if I could be in this. Oh right, you still don't. Have fun dying." Natalia laughed coldly, and Regina smirked behind her. "

"Have fun with your miserable lives while I'm off in the Victor's village. I wonder who's gonna be mom and dad's favorite then." Tiara snarled back.

"They never even loved you, you were just a mistake."

Right then a full on fist fight would have broken out if it weren't for a tap on the microphone and a light cough up on the stage and the fuming sisters were forced to act nice and bury the hatchet for time being. Right now Tiara had more important things to think about.

"Hello district 1 and welcome to today's reaping! Are you excited to begin?" Their escort Toni shouted happily from the stage and was met with cheers from the audience, who were indeed very excited like always. "That's what I like to here my friends. So lets get to it. But first we'll watch this lovely little movie, enjoy!"

And the usual crap about failed rebellions and a superior capitol and the Hunger Games to bring them all together played on the full screen and people were moderately interested to put it kindly. Even Toni yawned loudly several times, he wasn't really known for his patience.

"There we go! Wasn't that just great!" Toni exclaimed at the end of the video and strutted over to the ladies bowl, obviously eager to get to the actual fun and Tiara felt the excitement building up, this was it. "And for our lady, we have ALISA JEMS!"

And within a fraction of a second the words had left Tiara's mouth.

"I volunteer as tribute."

She immediately felt the cameras turning to her and smiled widely and waved at them and she hurried up on stage and in front of the mic.

"Hi everybody! I'm Tiara Paris and I'm the winner of this year's Hunger Games." She called out and everyone cheered, except a couple of bitter sisters but she didn't even bother to care because this was her moment.

"Well isn't that just wonderful!" Toni clapped his hands and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Okay then, over to the gentlemen. Here we go... JAGUAR TRYSTAN!"

The boy who looked to be around 14 and smiled overjoyed to be given the attention of the cameras even though they all knew what was coming..

"I volunteer." A boy she recognized as Luxe something said calmly raising his hands and giving the cameras a cocky smirk as he walked up one stage with confident strides. "Luxe Artis is the name, and I'm taking this thing home to you guys."

More cheers were heard from the crowd and more clapping were heard from Toni who tried to give Luxe a kiss on the cheek as well, however Luxe just took a step back to avoid it while looking at their escort strangely. Toni recovered quickly though and turned back to the mic.

"There we have it people! This years tributes! Give it up for Tiara Paris and Luxe Artis!"

And the crowd went wild, excitement building up in the hopes off a new victor from their district while Tiara and Luxe quickly shook hands before being scuffed away by Toni.

* * *

 **There we go District 1 is done! I hope you're happy with how I portrayed them even though I know I changed a few things about them. Next district will be up as soon as I have another complete district pair :)**


End file.
